You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party/Transcript
Tiny Tina: Time for the party! You're gonna be the waiter. Hit Mister Sparks over there to bring in Mister Flesh-Stick. (Vault Hunter hits the start button on the generator, a crate at the tea-table opens up revealing Flesh-Stick.) Flesh-Stick: HAHAHA! I bet your mommy and daddy screamed as they died! Tiny Tina: When you're ready to start the party, please smack Mister Flesh-Stick in his bitch face. (If Vault Hunter takes his time to do as told ...) Tiny Tina: Ahem. If you did not hear me, garçon, I requested that you smack that sucka in his piehole to start the festivities. (Vault Hunter approaches and smacks Flesh-Stick.) Flesh-Stick: AAAAARGH! Tiny Tina: Oh, I forgot to mention -- I'm inviting Flesh-Stick's friends, too. Make sure they don't get too rowdy and break the generator! (First of Flesh-Stick's friends start showing up ...) Tiny Tina: WHO'S READY FOR A MOTHA-HUMPIN' TEA PARTYYYY?! Flesh-Stick: HEEEEELP! GET ME OUTTA HERE, YOU BASTARDS! (As more of Flesh-Stick's friends show up ...) Tiny Tina: What was that, Princess? I can't hear you over the sound of Flesh-Stick's friends. They are being quite rude. Flesh-Stick: RGAHAGRGRGRHRGRHRGRHRGH! Tiny Tina: Please continue to greet Flesh-Stick's friends in the manner to which you are accustomed. (If the generator gets damaged ...) Tiny Tina: Garçon, Mister Sparks is takin' a lot of damage and it is RUINING MY DINING EXPERIENCE. (If the generator gets damaged even more ...) Tiny Tina: Mister Sparks is halfway dead, waiter! I would request you protect it a teensy bit more efficiently! (If the generator gets damaged even some more ...) Tiny Tina: Mister Sparks is almost dead! And I haven't even served dessert yet! (If the generator gets destroyed ...) Tiny Tina: NO! Mister Sparks is dead -- this tea party is OVER! (As the fight with Flesh-Stick's friends goes on ...) Tiny Tina: I read the most EXTRAORDINARY thing the other day, Sir Reginald. Something about slag experimentation -- I forget the details. Flesh-Stick: Girly, you better let me outta here or I'll skin you ALIVE! Tiny Tina: Flesh-Stick! How DARE you interrupt Sir Reginald?! (Tiny Tina zaps Flesh-Stick ...) Flesh-Stick: AAAAUGHRGRHRGRGGRGRHRG! Tiny Tina: Fluffybutt, Sir Reginald. I have heard some salacious rumors about the two of you -- is there any truth to them? Tiny Tina: Don't be ridiculous, Fluffybutt -- you can trust me! I shall never gossip! Tiny Tina: I agree, Princess. It is a bit cold for this time of year. What do you think, Mister Flesh-Stick? (Tiny Tina zapps Flesh-Stick again ...) Flesh-Stick: AAAAAAAAAGH! LET ME LOOSE, YOU CRAZY IDIOT! Tiny Tina: Mm. Quite. Flesh-Stick: I'm glad you had to watch! Seein' your family go like that made you STRONG! Like ME! FLESH-STICK! Tiny Tina: Another crumpet, Princess? Tiny Tina: Flesh-Stick! Let us discuss current affairs. Flesh-Stick: LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO! Tiny Tina: Well, that's HARDLY appropriate tea party conversation. Mister Sparks? (Flesh-Stick gets zapped again ...) Flesh-Stick: RGAHAGRGRGRHRGRHRGRHRGH! Flesh-Stick: If you don't stop electrocuting me, I'm gonna break out of this chair and rip your tongue out with my teeth! Tiny Tina: Really? Go on! (Flesh-Stick gets zapped yet again ...) Flesh-Stick: AAAAUGHRGRHRGRGGRGRHRG! Flesh-Stick: NOOOOOO! NO MORE! NO MORE! (With no more Flesh-Stick's friends coming to the party ...) Tiny Tina: Well -- that was quite an enjoyable tea party. Garçon? A word. (Vault Hunter turns in the mission to Tiny Tina.) Tiny Tina: Ah, the hour grows late. I'm afraid Mister Flesh-Stick must bid us adieu. Flesh-Stick: I remember you, kid -- you should be DEAD! Tiny Tina: What an interesting point, Monsieur Flesh-Stick! Mister Sparks, what do you think? (As Tiny Tina is fiddling with the generator ...) Flesh-Stick: No! I'm sorry I sold out your family! I'm SORRYYYYY! (Generator goes into an over-drive, electrocuting Flesh-Stick ...) Flesh-Stick: AAAAUGHRGRHRGRGGRGRHRG! Tiny Tina: Best tea party ever. Category:Transcripts